Precure suite rush
by Memory-fire
Summary: Joker put the land of cards in an void of darkness ,he wanted to throw the land of light Aka earth into the void of darkness as well but opening the door of worlds made him fell into a deep sleep so his henchmen went to the land of light to help wake him up and throw the world into the void of darkness unless the legendary warriors precure can help it...（hiatus）（btw wrong pic）
1. Chapter 1 moving day

If you have read my first precure fanfiction then your should know that im bad at spelling thow most of it is alredy spell checked some might sill be wrong so pleas bear with me

Ep1 moving day

(spring one day)

Haruka:*she stare's out of her old room as some moveing people come in and out of her old house to get the last of the boxes she sighs* I guess this will be the last time ill see this neighborhood well theres no need to be sad

Haruka's mom:Haruka come down here your friedns are here to see you

Haruka:hai coming

(downstairs)

Sawako: well harurune we'll miss you but…

Aiyuu: we…

Fuuyune: will…

Akira:definitely

Everyone else:..meet agean.

Haruka: natsu, Ai-chan Aki,fuun, everyone

(natsu is sawako , Ai-chan is Aiyuu, Aki is Akira, Fuun is fuuyune, and every one else is the rest of the people I cant fit in the skript)

Haruka: I was so close to being able to be in the same school with you guys

Sawako:well that's what you get for being yunger

Haruka:well theres no need to be discoraged

Akira:lend me ome of that happy go lucky energy will ya

Haruka: why do you need it?

Akira:… no reason *sweet drop, looks at the "dragon" stuffed animal *

Fuuyune:what on earth are you looking at ?

Akira:nothing

Kyon: nyaan (tuges sawako)

Sawako:don't tell me

Kyoko:nods

Sawako: Ai minna im sorry harurun but some thing came up remember well meet agean some day

Akira:don't tell me they are also …no it cant be

Haruka's dad: Haruka were going your sister is alredy in the car come on

Haruka: so ill see you guys then ….

(middle of the trip)

Yuki: hey hey HEY HA-RU-KA

Haruka: huh?*yawn*

Yuki: we're at the rest stop dad said were going to be here for an hour because mom had motion sickness

Haruka:ill look around

Yuki: hey hold on a min… how does she disappear like that

Haruka: magic ane-san

Yuki: haaa?

Haruka: o a crane machine I loved these *looks at the prises*( the back ground changes to pure white and for a moment it was silent) that's a cute cat doll

The cat doll: im not a cat choco

Haruka: it talks too im going to get it * puts a 100 yen coin in the machine and cought the cat with ease*

The cat doll:*being lifted up* let go of me choco *being droped* what no don't let go aaa…. Ow choco

Haruka: kawaii *hugs*

The cat doll: im no a doll

Haruka: ok that weard there has to be some buttons on here *serches the cats chocolate and pink fur*

The cat doll: like I said im not a doll choco

Haruka: no way im sorry im Xingyun Haruka my hobby is magic and every one say im a happy go lucky kid

The cat "thing": im chocolate choco im a fairy of luck choco im here on a misson with my other 3 friends choco and one thing you almost chocked me with your green hair

Haruka: no need to be sad you did not die so its ok and its yellow green

(the ground is shaking)

Haruka:an earth quake whats going on ?

Chocolate: no it cant be

Jack: but it is; nice to meet you all im jack here to intraduce a new ruller joker-sama ill bring you to a new future go dark card *thows the card at the crain machine* no only 51 more to go

Carin* it gets all the people in the rest stop and eats them( ie puts them in the crain box)

Haruka: what im sapost to do my familly is in there chocola

Chocolate:chocola … you have the same nameing sence as my friends we cant do any thing now only the legendary warriors told in our legends can do any thing

Haruka: hey chocola your necklace is glowing

Chocolate: it cant be glowing unless … you're a legendary warrior

Haruka: are you kidding I cant even kick a scocer ball without triping over

chocolate: but you are here take this* takes the box that was hanging on her necklace* take this and yell out precure suite shuffle and eat a peace of the candy that will pop out of the sweet box

Haruka: ill try …. Precure suite shuffle

Cure Clove: the lucky clover cure clove

Chocolate: now defeate the monster choco

Cure clove: that's easy for you to say what am I suppost to do?

Jack: who are you what with that frilly green green what ever you cant beat my card monster ant why

Cure clove: im cure clove put every one down

Jack: make me

Cure clove: *jumps*lucky kick * kicks the crain machine*

Crain:crain *falls down and evey body escapes*

Chocolate: now clove use your special move

Cure clove: I don't know but ill try precure clover leaf shoot

(the cards burns untill leaving a blob of glowing light)

Jack: I didn't know she had super powers dang

(a few min later)

Haruka's mom: haruka we're going

Yuki: Haruka where did you get that doll

Chocolate: im not doll choco

Yuki: huh

haruka:its a magic trick im working on with a talking doll* holds chocolates mouth* im chocolate choco nice to meet you choco

Yuki:ehh I did'nt know you where a Ventriloquis

Haruka's mom:can you bleave what happened today I mean that was unexpected that we whold run in to somethin in our life time I mean a monster a hero of justice

Haruka's dad: I whonder what up with that

Yuki: what ever it was I think that was fun right haruka , by the way where were you during that time

Haruka: I was in the monster just like you guys you didn't see me because off the dolls they where inlarged too

Yuki: it that so

Haruka:*gulp*

Haruka: its only the firat ep and my sister is alredy suspecting something

Chocolate: its because of me

Haruka: yea it is  
Chocolate:ehhh

Haruka: just kidding there no need to be sad

Next time a new school a new enconter


	2. Chapter 2 a new school a new enconter

Suite rush ep 2 a new school a new enconter

* * *

(The scene starts with the camera focused on haruka's bed)

Chocolate:haru, haru wake up choco *jumps on her*

*Haruka slowly wakes up*

*chocolate gets sent flying*

Chocolate: what was that for choco

Haruka:(half asleep)*rubs on eyes, and takes a look at chocolate* maybe im still sleeping *lays back on the bed and closes her eyes*

Chocolate:are you going back to sleep already , choco?

Haruka: it not a dream that means yesterday's fight was real

Chocolate:yes it is and alow me to intoduce my self im chocolate one of the messenger of king poker choco Im also a fairy that represent luck choco

Haruka: im Xingyun Haruka a 12 year old and im in 7th grade and im entering an all girls school oh and as you can see I just moved..

Yuki: haruka wake up youll be late for school *opens door* where you just talking to that doll

Chocolate: im not a doll choco

Yuki:the doll spoke  
Haruka:*sweat drop* like I said yesterday "its a magic trick im working on with a talking doll"

Yuki: suspicious ._.

*haruka walking down the stairs*

Haruka's mom: haruka carefull not to ….(falling down the stairs noise)… fall

Haruka:thanks for the warning…

* * *

-At school-

Teacher:starting today we have a new student make sure to make her feel welcome

Haruka:*walks in* nice to meet you all im Xingyun Haruka every body at my old school said im happy go lucky for my own good and im good for nothing also im a bit clumsy but that dose not keep me down and the only thing im really good at is magic tricks * show's the class a few with cards*

Teacher: alright Xingyun-san you can sit in that empty seat in the back left corner

Haruka: alright

-after school-

Haruka: finaly the everlasting first day is over

Kaze : um im the class representative

Haruka: so your *looks in the student #sheat* kotoriasobu-san?

Kaze: my name is written as little birds playing but it is pronounced Takanashi meaning no hawks

Haruka: oh

Kaze: im Takanashi Kaze nice to meet you Xingyun-san

Haruka: same here

Kaze: im supposed to show you around school

Haruka: oh well thank you in advance

* * *

-later that day-

Kaze:*walking home and sees an stuffed animal dolphin* kawaii um mister can I have this one

Shop keeper: here you go

Kaze:thank you vary much

-at kaze's room-

Kaze: kawaii I wonder what I should name it

Macaron: I alredy have a nice name im macaron maca

Kaze: ehh waa the doll is talking

Macaron: im not a doll im one of the 5 messengers of king poker the fairy of intelegence maca

Kaze: this is not scientifically possible

Macoron: yes it is all fairy talk its like 1+1 maca

Kaze: ehhh

* * *

-the next day-

Chocolate: I sence it one of my friends have made it here choco

Haruka: that means

Chocolate: another precure will be born soon and with that I can rest in peace

Haruka: what is that supposed to mean chocola

Chocolate: well your really clumsy choco

Haruka: your every bit as clumsy as me

Chocolate: and arnt you going to school today choco

Haruka: well theres no school today

Chocolate: then help me find my friend choco

Haruka: Ill help you but how the world is not small you know

-later-

Haruka:um chocola this is the neighbor's house…. *reads the name plate* kotoriasobu ehh and its Takanashi-san's house

*the door opens*

Kaze: oh Xingyun-san what a surprise to see you here … at my house

Haruka: well I live next door

Kaze: oh what a surpise this is a small world , why don't you come in

Haruka: hai (thinking) this world loves proving me wrong huh

Chocolate: you just make it easy to choco

Kaze: did I just here a ..

Haruka: no you did not

Kaze: oh is that so

Haruka:*walks in kaze's room* wow kawaii

Kaze:thanks for the complament

Chocolate:I sence … ahh macaron choco* jumps out of the bag *

Macaron: chocola maca long time no see

Haruka: Takanashi-san I can explan wait why do you have a fairy with you

Kaze : well I sort of bought her form a stuffed animal store

Haruka: I won mine in a crain game

Kaze: eeh I thought I was going crazy or something because talking stuff animals are not scientifically possible

Chocolate & macaron: we're not stuffed animals choco/ maca

(the sweetboxes is glowing a dark color)

Chocolate: oh no one of the dark face is here choco

Haruka:ehh wait if macaron is here then can Takanashi- san be a

Chocolate:theres a posibility choco

Macaron: the best way to find out is to show her the sweet box maca but we need to hurry

-out side of an toy store-

Kaze: ah this is the place I bought Macaron-chan

Haruka: your … joke, jake

(please don't get the villens names wrong its bad manners)

Haruka: oh who cares

Jack: it jack and for that matter I care go darkness card plung the world in darkness and chaos* thows the card at a stuffed animal*

*evey one of the innocent bystanders runes away*

Jack: with the power of the card of darkness ill wake up joker-sama

*some dark light goes in to the card*

Chocolate: Haru transform

Haruka: Precure suite shuffle

Cure Clove: the lucky clover cure clove

Kaze: cure clove ?

Cure Clove: ill never let you have your way precure lucky punch

Stuff animal: stuff *cure clove bounces off*  
Cure Clove:kyaa

Kaze: are you alright

Cure clove: more or less haha

Kaze:* spread arms* don't hurt my friend

Macaron:*glow* the the box is glowing your also a precure I knew it maca here take this* takes the box that was hanging on her necklace* take this and yell out precure suite shuffle maca and eat a peace of the candy that will pop out of the sweet box maca

Kaze: ok Precure suite shuffle

Cure Diamond: the sparking jewel cure diamond *gives cure clove a hand*

Cure clove: cure diamond im so happy that you're a precure and you called me your friend takanashi-san

Cure diamond: Im Diamond in this form

Cure clove : I understand lets go ill restrain it and you attack

Cure diamond: ok

Cure clove : darkness card over here precure jump kick *jumps vary high and kicks down*

Stuff animal: stuff ?

Cure clove : now diamond

Cure diamond: precure jewel wind cut

*the card is cut into peaces and all is left is a blob of light*

Jack: I got enough energy for now

* * *

-later-

Haruka: takanashi-san thank you

Kaze: call me kaze form now on haruka-chan

Haruka:hai

* * *

Haruka: what is your hobby kaze

Kaze: well fortune telling

Haruka: wait fortune telling?

Kaze: fortune telling

Haruka: you're a sciency person and you do fortune telling

Kaze:hai

Haruka: somethings not right here ?!

Next time a stubborn honer student


End file.
